


[Podfic] Sacrifice

by kalakirya



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of cosmic_llin's story</p><p>
  <i>Winn Adami knows that what she is doing is the will of the Prophets.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96968) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



**Title:** Sacrifice

  
 **Pairings:** none

  
 **Rating:** general

 _  
_ **Warnings:** minor character death, Winn's pov

  
 **Length:** 1 minutes 44 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (2MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sacrifice-0)

  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
